headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
World War I
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | type = | category = | continuity = | dates = July, 1914 - November, 1918 | locations = | participants = }} World War I is one of several names attributed to a global conflict which took place in Europe from July, 1914 until November of 1918. The major combattants of the war included the Allied powers, which consisted of France, Russia and the United Kingdom and the opposing forces of the Triple Alliance of Germany, which also included Italy and Austria-Hungary. However, as Austria–Hungary had taken the offensive against the agreement, Italy did not enter into the war. These alliances both reorganised (Italy fought for the Allies), and expanded as more nations entered the war. The United States entered the war on the side of the Allied powers in April, 1917. Ultimately more than seventy million military personnel, including sixty million Europeans, were mobilised in one of the largest wars in history. In fiction and Henry Durham in World War I.]] The "Yellow" episode of the HBO horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt took place during World War I in France in the year 1918. In the episode, An army general named Kalthrob is embarrassed to hear that his son, Lieutenant Martin Kalthrob, is a coward in combat. The son is sentenced to death after he abandons his job to fix a communications line near the German patrol route. The General tells his son that he will face the firing squad, but all of the guns are filled with blanks. Tales from the Crypt: Yellow In the 1992 film Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth, Captain Elliot Spencer was a soldier who fought during World War I. Spencer had the misfortune of discovering a Lemarchand puzzle box. Upon solving the riddle of the box, Spencer was consumed body and soul by the forces of Hell and resurrected as the leader of the demonic Cenobites. He has since become affectionately known as Pinhead. On the BBC television series Being Human, the character of John Mitchell fought for England during World War I. Mitchell died however in 1914 when he was attacked by a fellow soldier named William Herrick, who then turned him into a vampire. Being Human: 1.1 World War I was also addressed on the North American remake of Being Human. The character of vampire Aidan Waite once served as a soldier in World War I. He was injured by enemy fire and brought to a hospice in France in 1918. While there, he met a US Army private name Henry who removed the bullets from his sides. An injured French soldier named Fournier recognized that Aidan was a vampire and tried to kill him. Henry unfortunately barred Fournier's path and was stabbed with the sharpened stake that was intended for Aidan. After feeding off of Fournier, Aidan slaughtered everyone else in the hospice except for Henry. He took him out into a field, removed the stake, and saved his life by turning him into a vampire. Being Human: When I Think About You I Shred Myself Notes & Trivia See also External links * World War I at Wikipedia References